New Life
by BluePassion37
Summary: This story follows what happens after the war and how Patch and Nora adjust to their new life. But more action and as always a little romance involved. Read to find out! . I do not own any of the characters besides Layláni, otherwise they all belong to the lovely Becca Fitzpatrick.
1. Chapter 1

_**New Life**_

**Hello Readers this is my first time actually publishing one of my stories and I am happy to say that I'm finally letting somebody view my work. So anyways here it is enjoy! Oh and leave reviews negative or positive to help me make this story better for you guys! Thanks! xoxoxo**

_**Chapter 1**_

It has been three years since the war between Nephilim and Fallen Angels. Three years since Patch and I made a blood oath to love and protect each other forever; and three years since Scott died. I winced at his name knowing he gave his life to save mine. I suddenly feel a pair of strong, muscular arms around my waist, Patch. He picked me up bridal style off his black leather couch and carried me to our bedroom. Inside it had a black bed with soft silk sheets a girl could melt into, a deep red love seat and curtains with brick-red tile floors. He pulled me in bed and gently kissed me on my lips.

"Goodnight, Angel " he whispered.

I stared at his perfect face that has pitch black eyes that never seem to end and jet black curly hair that sat on his forehead waiting to be messed with.

I silently whispered back "Goodnight, Patch".

He does his famous pirate grin and closed his eyes after giving me another goodnight kiss while sending heat chills down my body. I drifted to sleep not too long after in the arms of my beloved husband.

The next morning I awoke to the crisp, sweet smell of cinnamon and bacon that left the broadest smile on my face. I got out of bed unwillingly and went to the bathroom that is half the size of the room, striped off my clothes and went to take a hot, steamy shower. I got out in records time and put on black matchstick jeans and a baby blue V-neck sweater. I gradually combed through my brown curly hair that most people mistake to be red, and scurried downstairs to my gorgeous Patch.

"Good morning, Angel" Patch said in a far too cheery voice for the morning.

"Good morning, Patch" I gently crept up behind him and gave him a sweet, tender kiss on the cheek and went to go sit on the counter.

"What are you cooking?" I said as the smell filled the house.

"Bacon, eggs, pancakes, cinnamon rolls, oatmeal, and to wash it down freshly made orange juice." He turned around and flashed his pearly white teeth before going back to cooking.

I was starting to say something but I felt this strong burst of nausea creep its way to my body and I immediately sprinted up the stairs and to the bathroom and threw up all the food from the day before. I felt my hair get pulled up and a hand rub my back. This was so embarrassing! I turned around and stared at Patch with a variety of shades of red on my cheeks and looked at his dark black eyes that showed love, worry, and calmness radiating from them.

"Angel, are you ok?" typical Patch always worrying about me. I nodded my head not trusting my voice and stood up and brush my teeth, again. Since Patch recently got the ability to feel he took advantage of it and held me every chance he got. He picked me up and took me to the bed telling me he was going to' bring back some food for me. Days went on and every morning I was throwing up everything from the previous day. Finally Patch gave me a white box out of the closet and told me to use it. I walked silently to the bathroom and used the pregnancy test and three minutes late I was shedding tears like the Niagara Falls.

Patch came in and took the test from me and said nothing, I knew he was thinking about leaving me to fend for this baby alone and run off to somebody else who didn't have a growing baby inside of them. I slowly looked up and met his gaze his eyes spoke love, happiness, and joy, all my earlier worries left as quickly as they came.

"Angel, I love you and I want you to know that whatever you choose to do with this baby I will be with you the whole time, but if you choose to keep it then I promise I will love it and never leave you or it." He spoke so lovingly and his eyes held nothing but love and truth, I had nothing to worry about.

I started shedding tears of joy this time and jumped into his embrace and held it for a long amount of time.

3 months passed and it seems that I'm being followed everywhere I go. I feel this sensation on my spine and chills spread although my body. Patch seems to be on high alert since he found out I was pregnant he always checked the surroundings everywhere we went to make sure no Nephilim or Fallen Angels were trying to bring harm to me or the baby. We were on our way to Patch's favorite place to play pool, Bo's Arcade. We parked the car and was on our way into the building when a dark shadowy figure caught the corner of my eye and when I turned to see look, it wasn't there.

_**Patch did you see that? **_I mind spoke to him

_**See what? Are you ok Angel? Is it the baby? Maybe we should go home and rest**__._ He rushed all these questions at me I could barely keep up.

_**No! I'm okay. Let's just go inside and enjoy ourselves. **_The way I said that came out more annoyed than reassuring.

Shortly after checking once more if anybody was watching us we walked in and the familiar smell of alcohol, smoke, dust, and mildew came rushing and I ran to the bathroom feeling nauseous. A few short moments later I came out to see Patch waiting by the entrance with our stuff, I quietly walked to him and took my stuff but not before seeing his signature fox grin and headed to the car.

**So it's a little short but there is the first chapter. My first story will be only a few chapters just so i can get used to it but every other story will be more than a few chapters. So R&R please! xoxoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

_**New Life**_

**Here you guys go! 2nd chapter up, I have a few more chapters then I will post a sequel to this story. Enjoy!**

_**Chapter 2**_

It has been eight months since I found out I was bound to have this baby in the next two weeks. I told my mom about the baby girl and how healthy she was and I would visit soon and she was ecstatic to hear the news and wished me luck. My dirty blonde best friend with the lightest green eyes ever and has so many curves you would think she was the Snake Ally Road, she found out the news when I was two months pregnant and I swear I could hear her all the way from Europe. Patch took me out to eat at this fancy restaurant knowing good as well I was bigger than a whale, and the whole time I felt somebody following me, I ignored it and went to the restroom. I was washing my hands when I looked up and saw this man with gold hair and golden hazel eyes staring at me, he was about six feet two inches- just two inches under Patch- with a deadly look in his eyes. I let out a shuttering scream as he approached me with a knife and cut the side of my stomach. I fell to the floor and wrapped my arms protectively around my baby and I heard mumbling and the sound of a door busting open and the horrible sound of bones breaking and somebody picked me up before I fell into unconsciousness.

I woke up and immediately shielded my eyes from the bright lights. My abdomen was in pain, it was sore and a little numb. I looked over to my right and saw Patch sitting there sleep, I couldn't help but notice how perfectly peaceful he looked. But there was no time to admire my perfect husband; I need him to tell me why I'm in the hospital!

"Patch…psst…Patch, wake up" I spoke softly; if I spoke any louder my stomach will suffer more pain.

"Patch." I spoke with more force

"Huh. What? Where? Who?" he looked at me and his eyes were bloodshot red and I could tell he been crying before. He ran up to me and gently grabbed my arm and held my hand as softly as he can. "Angel, are you ok? Are you hurt? Do you need anything? I'm going to go get the doctor." And with that he took off around the corner, leaving me speechless and utterly confused.

A few days later I was out of the hospital and on my way home when Patch glanced at me. "Angel, you been quiet this whole time, are you ok?" I saw a hint of concern in his eyes and I spoke to him a little demanding but I was tired of being in the shadows on everything.

"Patch why was I in the hospital? And I want the truth now!"

"Angel we were out on a date and you left to go to the bathroom and you were taking longer than usual and I went to go check up on you, and that's when I heard you scream. I kicked the door open and saw a man standing over you, he was saying "Da mihi animam, mentem et corpus magno magnis..." he was summoning a spell in Latin, he said "Give me your soul, your mind, and body to the all great mighty, but I stopped him from finishing…"

I sat quietly and stored all this information in my mind. "Patch do you know what he was, or who he is?" He didn't answer me so I tried a different question. "I'm supposed to be having a baby soon and I don't want this baby to be in danger. So tell me anything you know." He let out a huge sigh and began "He came to possess your soul for the Devil himself, that's all I know about him, swear."

"Ok I believe you, just take me home" I sighed, I don't like what's happening but I have to be safe until the baby is born.

We arrived at our modern style house by the ocean a few short moments and as soon as I unlocked the door and opened it I saw that our living was in a horrid mess and I was frozen on the spot and Patch came up behind me and stopped. "Patch, WHAT THE…WHO DID THIS…I SWEAR IF I FIND THEM I WILL RIP THEIR THROATS OUT!'' he stepped around me and got in front of me in a protective stance and went to go check the house to make sure it was safe for us. A few short moments later Patch came down, and looked at me with confusion, concern, and a little fear in his eyes. "Angel, our room, both bathrooms, kitchen, and the two guest rooms are trashed." I ran upstairs and went to get the suit cases full of clothes and money and told Patch to put them in the car. "What are you doing? You know you're not supposed to be lifting things like this." Patch took the bags away from me and put them in the car. I waddled out into the garage and sat in the car. Patch got in a few seconds later. "Well you already know we can't stay here so let's go to a hotel then we go to the hospital when I get ready to have the baby." He said.

He let out a huge sigh and we got in the car and drove until we found a good hotel. Once we got in the Hotel the air held a strong smell of mint and spices. Patch brought us a master suite and carried the luggage up to the room. I opened the room door and the sight was gorgeous! The main colors of the room was a burgundy, and champagne mixed with cream, the king sized bed seemed bigger than a normal king size, either way I was happy.

"Angel, this room is nice but we have more things to worry about. So can you focus now, I already put everything up so now we have to talk."

"Okay. So now what we are going to about 'him' trashing our house and making me go to the hospital."

"Well, you can't do anything but I can. So until you have this baby we will stay…."

"Yeah…whatever I'm going to go take a bath" I yawned and went to go start the bath. Once it was ready I stripped out my clothes and sat in the tub, the baby started kicking and I felt more pain than normal, I waved it off and kept bathing. A few minutes later I got out and wrapped the overly huge towel around me and my baby stomach, and I heard a noise sound like liquid falling and I looked down to see a huge puddle around me.

"Ahhhhh" I heard an ear-piercing scream and realized it was me. My water just broke! A pair of footsteps came running up the stairs at an inhuman pace. Patch came busting the door down as if that was the way to new and better life.

"Angel! Are you ok? Eww… how did you get water on the floor like that?" he tilted his head to the side in a confused way.

"Patch, you can fight Nephilim, Fallen, and Humans, fight in a war, spy on people, send people to Hell, read and put images into people's mind, but you can't figure out that my water broke?" I was enraged! How could he not know my water broke? I was pregnant for one and my whole body was dry so he can't put two and two together?

"I'm sorry, Angel. Let me help you get dressed and I'll go get our stuff." Patch helped me put on clothes and got our things and hurried to the car. In less than three minutes I felt a sharp pain in my stomach stopping me from breathing, the pain was unbearable I started screaming in agony as soon as I caught enough breath.

"How…Far….Are….We?" I was breathing heavily trying to get the words out of my mouth.

"Angel hold on we have ten more minutes. Can you wait a little longer?" He seemed panicked and I don't blame him, neither of us been through this situation. The pain came back but it felt much worse than the last one. These contractions kept coming on and off the whole ride and I felt as if I was just going to pass out and die, of course I can't but the pain was seriously too real.

We arrived at the hospital and Patch helped me out of the car and into the hospital.

"Help! Help! Nurse Her Water Broke!" Patch was yelling now and I know he's worried about me but I'm already in pain and I don't need him to make it worse.

The nurses put me on a gurney and rolled me into the emergency room. Everything around me was moving fast and I found it hard to breath.

"Nora do me a big favor and push when I say…ready…PUSH…you're doing really good…PUSH…give me one last big push!"

I grunted with the pain as I pushed one last time. After I was done I heard silence, then the darkness consumed me.

**OHHHH! What happened? Just going to have to wait and find out sorry guys But this story has to be good so give me some time to finish writing some more chapters so I can post them all at one time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

**Chapter 3 everybody! Please review because I have an idea but Im trying to build the story up so I can write the idea out, but anyways Pleaseeee Review so I can have some feedback! xoxo**

Beep...Beep...Beep...

My eyes shot open and immediately I felt pain in my stomach. I looked down and realized that my baby was no longer there.

"Patch...Where are you.?...Patch?" I felt tears falling down my face for the fear of not seeing my baby girl. Patch came through the door with bloodshot eyes and his hands were trembling.

"Nora...I...I thought you died... your heart stopped three times...Are you okay? Do you need anything?" Patch dropped to his knees next to my bed and held my hand. Tears slid down my face and I was speechless. " Patch that means I died three times...wait how can that be possible when I'm a Nephilim...I'm immortal...where is Layláni .?" Patch dropped his head and he got up and walked out the room.

...

"What do you mean she isn't okay? Where is she? Why can't I see her?" My anger rose with every passing second. Patch told me that Layláni was with my mom and that she isn't okay.

"Nora calm down, she is in good hands until you can leave the hospital you have to keep your stress level down. The baby took a lot of energy from you and when you had her you body was trying to heal its self but she had taken a little damage from when that man attacked you in the bathroom. Since your body couldn't heal as fast as needed to your heart stopped trying to make up for the severe blood lost." Patch looked at me worriedly and took my hand and just took my hand as if that was the last thing to remind him of me.

"Patch I'm fine let's just get out of here and go get our daughter."

...

I knocked on the door to the old farm house I grew up in and my mom opened the door and her jaw dropped when she saw me and tears started flowing. She threw her arms opened and incased me in a suffocating hug. " I thought you died! The doctors wouldn't let me see you after you had the baby and the next thing I know Patch comes out telling me to go home with Layláni."

"I'm fine I did die...three times but I just want to see my baby girl...so where is she?" My mom glanced back at Patch with questioning eyes and I saw Patch nod and she let me inside. She walked up stairs and came back down a few moments later with my child.

"Nora before you get a little worried she hasn't made a sound at all, but she just looks at everything." Mom handed her off to me and thats when I saw the light. My child has the deepest blue eyes and wavy black hair. Tears ran off my face and I turned to Patch and he stood there looking a little nervous. Someone touches my face and I looked down to see Layláni eyes glowing and I feel my tears drying up. I hand her back to my mom and she takes her back up stairs to bed i guess. I sit down on the couch with confusion, amazement and a little fear in my eyes and Patch comes to sit next to me sensing my moods.

"She has powers. She is like light in a dark place. She can teleport, heal, and she has wings...so far that's all but who knows what's going to happen when she grows up." I stared with shock on my face and I went up stairs to get Layláni and her stuff and we went home without another word.

**How do you think Nora feels about her child? what do you think will happen? I guess next you can find out**


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry but this is not an update. This is just informing you that this story is heading downhill and I am still writing but I will finish and post them. But I also need more reviews to help me make the story better as well. Even if you hate my story please still review! xoxoxo thank you for reading


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 4_**

**This is just a little bit of what is written and I will post more but only if you tell me how this one came out and what I should to do to make it better. ****This chapter is short**

I landed on the couch with a umph and sighed in exhaustion. Layláni was in her crib and out for the rest of the night. Patch walked over to me and handed me a big bowl of salad and told me I should still eat healthy to help lose some of the weight I gained. We decided to talk about everything else when we got some well earned rest.

...

"I don't think she is abnormal...she is a crossbred so this is what we should be expecting not the other way around." I said desperately.

"I didn't say she was abnormal but she shouldn't be able to do things like teleporting. It just doesn't make sense that's all I'm saying." Patch voiced his opinion too many times about this subject and I don't think anything is wrong with my child she will be okay.

A loud shrill scream came from upstairs and Patch dashed upstairs to check on our child. A Few seconds later Patch called me upstairs and as soon as I got to her room I see everything floating.

...

Two years passed since the birth of my daughter and I remember every moment. Over these years Layláni grown more and more, meaning she looks like she is 10 instead of two. Patch have been making false records to put her in a grade she looks like she belong in it even then she is still smarter than everybody there. Since that day I came into her room and everything was floating I figured out everything she can do. Her floating furniture was just showing us the spark of her levitating powers- over the years it has become more controlled.

Patch has been working with her on controlling her powers and teaching her useful things. We put her in summer sports and she proves to be an athlete just like her father and even more competitive like her mother. Her first sport was volleyball, she was great from the start but I guess she got bored of playing and asked to do basketball instead.

"Hurry up Layláni! Your gonna miss the first game of the season." I shouted while walking out of the door with Patch right behind me. I felt him lean and his hot breath tickled my skin as he whispered about how paranoid I am on getting to event five minutes early. And just for that my elbow just so happenedly bumped into his stomach...harder than normal. :)

The door opened and out came my beautiful daughter. Her hair put neatly into a high ponytail and blue eyes hitting the light perfectly creating life in the deepest corners of the world, and her basketball outfit- the Patriots- blue, yellow, and white.

"Gosh Mom, can you be any louder. Plus why are we rushing the games doesn't start for another hour and a half and it only takes me fifteen minutes to warm up fully." she said getting into the car. Ah she gets the back talking from the one and only Patch Cipriano. "Watch how you talk to me and because I want to get close parking and a good view of the game so zip it." Patch lets out a little chuckle then shrug his shoulders and drive off to the school.

...

The team ran and jumped and hugged each other proud of their victory. Layláni scored 20 points out of the 45. The team took a few pictures and everybody gave Layláni their congrats and we left to celebrate at her favorite Italian place " Boca De Beppe". As soon as we left the school and on the road the car swerves and does a flip and I black out.

**What Happened? Just kidding I already know what happened but just wait until the next chapter comes out. xoxoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

The ground around me was swaying and blurry and once my eyes focused I realized we were upside down. "Patch...Patch wake up...Layláni?" I tried to turn my head back but it was too painful, but what I could see was an empty seat where Layláni should have been.

"Nora...are you okay? Sweetheart you alright back there?" Patch asked in a hazed tone.

"Patch...She isn't there." I spoke to him calmly afraid I would make the situation worse.

I heard a grunt outside and something fall to the ground with a loud thump. Patch tells me to brace myself and he unbuckled the seat belt an I fell and crawled out the window. Once I stood up I see Layláni running down into the forest. I hurry and run to Patch's side of the car and help him get out and immediately start sprinting towards the forest.

I hear a loud shrill and run towards the sound and see Layláni pinned under a...well I don't know what it is. The thing has a long red tail and its body is shaped like a human man but all its joints looks to be breaking through the hands are scaly and its nails are long and curved and the color of the skin is an red and orange all through out the body.

Patch caught up to me and was about to run ahead when Layláni eyes started to grow a bright white light and I had to shield my eyes from it. Once the light died I looked around and saw nothing. Patch pointed to the air and whispered "Look up" and Layláni was floating in mid air, her eyes glowing with a burning passion and her raven hair spread out around her and she let out a deafening scream and passed out. Patch ran over to her and caught her before she hit the ground.

...

We finally made it to the house and we put Layláni on the couch and tended to any damage she had. Once we were done I made supper and went in our bedroom to meet Patch on the bed.

"Angel...what are we going to do..how do we know she is okay? What the hell happened?" I didn't get a chance to answer before Layláni appeared and showed us a mental replay of everything the happened when we crashed. It turns out Layláni teleported out of the car and grabbed the man before she was damaged and he got away. They started fighting and he swung at her and the man took off running and Layláni screamed in frustration and took off after him. She caught him and they tumbled to the ground throwing punches at each other until he got a little lucky and pinned her. That is where the mental replay ended.

She started crying and held out her arm that had a new scar on it that wasn't there when we checked her earlier. " It doesn't hurt, but it means that any and all the power I used today drained me and I need to sleep or stay still for a while until it regenerate." I looked at her with confusion and pain in my heart. "How do you know all of this?"

"This man came to visit me when I passed out and told me his name was Rafael and told me about my self and what I am. Mom apperently I am a Bellator vitae, which is the Warrior of life. Meaning all my abilities I have is the key power of saving this world from destruction and I can create and destroy life with my mind. I. Am. Awesome." I sat there shocked at the news that was just given to us and I tried to comprehend it all but it was too much to take in.

"Oh and I can get trained by Rafael if it is okay with you guys, all I have to do is go to sleep and call his name and we'll train until I wake up. So Pleaseeee can I train with him?" I nodded my head and nudged Patch in the arm so he can do the same. No point in saying no when we have no clue with what she can do or how to use it. She gave us a joyful hug and ran out the bedroom door.

Patch sat there with a blank stare and blew out a heavy sigh. He wrapped an arm around me and pulled me into his side then fell back.

**_What the hell Angel...she is technically only two years old and she doesn't know much about the danger she could get into why would you let her go so easily? _**Patch said with worry leaking out of his voice.

**_Patch calm down why say no when we can't help her figure anything about herself or the powers she possess and plus she can handle herself. She may be two but she can handle herself like an adult_**. I said with reassurance.

He squeezed my shoulder and we both went downstairs to have a family meal as normal as this family can be.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

The next morning I woke up to the soft sound of my husband breathing softly. I tried to get out of bed gently but Patch sleeps as light as a feather and opened his eyes. Crap. "Hey honey, want something to eat?" I said as if I were just caught with my hand in the cookie jar.

"Nope, I won't be hungry until an hour later as always." He said with a sleep deprived voice.

"Oh...well I need to pee so can you let me go."

"Or what? Are you gonna hit me?" Patch said mockingly.

I narrowed my eyes and leaned in to whisper into his ear. "Let me go or you will be using your hand for pleasure for a month." Patch immediately let go and I walked away with a victory smile.

...

"Daddy! Daddy! OMG! I have good news and bad news which one first? You know I will pick for you...I had my first official training with Raphael and it was so mind blowing with so many things I can do. I blew up virtual cars, buildings, creatures, cats, and some humans but that was an accident. I can't flippin' believe it!" Patch grabbed her shoulders and shook her trying to get her to calm down but it kinda made it worse but cause they started wrestling each other, so I stood up to go make us lunch.

A little while later I packed the picnic basket with all of out favorite foods and snacks and loaded the car waiting on Patch and Layláni to finish putting their jackets on and grabbing the oversized picnic blanket. When they got into the car they were both smiling as if they had a joke that was just between them. I started the car and headed to our private beach.

...

It was quiet as always and we were all eating and just enjoying each other company and soon we was having a family outing playing with the sand and eventually got into the water. Layláni froze and stared off into the wooded area and curled her fists into a ball. I followed her line of sight and saw a shadow moving and I felt Patch move us out the water and on to the sand.

What the hell is that? Patch mind-spoke to us.

Daddy...you know that bad news I forgot to tell you? Well there it is. The thing I fought is called a Hellbeast and it can turn into a mixture of different types of species. It has vision and claws like an eagle, a serpent tail, and the skin shoots out poisonous needles or when it feels really threaten the body bones stick out and the skin heat up burning you instantly. Layláni explained.

Please just go to the car and I will handle this, I gotten better since last we fought and I want to end this. Just go and be careful. She pleaded. Patch was about to protest but I grabbed him and told him that she can handle herself and if she needs help she will call for us. We dashed to the car and lifted the trunk open and opened the secret compartment with some people would call unearthly weapons and geared up for the fight.

...

Layláni Point Of View

As soon as my parents left I turned back to the forest and prepared myself for the fight that could end my life with any mistake I make. The Hellbeast came out the forest and charged at me, I teleported behind it and kicked it hard in the back. It screamed in agony and turned around to punch at me, I ducked at punched him in the stomach then repeatedly in the face until he slid somehow from under me and landed a blow to the back of my head. He sat on me and threw his poisonous darts and me and I felt the poison spread through out my body.

I laid there paralyzed waiting for the blow to end my life and I tried to use any of my power left but a lot was used to keep a shield up protecting my Mom and Dad. The energy sent a shock through out my body and I knew I had nothing left to use. I lay there useless and stared at the sun until I felt pain in my side and blacked out.

**Something is always after the new breed. smh Anyways please review and tell me how my story is doing and I will not leave you on a cliffie next chapter. Thanks!**


	8. HELP!

The chapter I'm about to post soon has a change in it. Im starting not to like Layláni name anymore and I am thinking about changing it. Please give me some ideas for a name please! I will use it unless I can think of a name before I post the chapter I should be posting before 11 tonight so you have some time. please and than. you!


	9. Goodbyes

Chapter 7

**Patch point of view**

After Nora and I got the gear out of the trunk we dashed back to the beach but there was something blocking out way, like an invisible wall. I decided to try to look for another way in but when I turned to leave I saw a figure appear and pull the Hellbeast out from under Layláni and give her a blow to the head. I screamed in fustration and anger and I saw him stab her in the side of her stomach and my little angel head fell to the side. My eyes watered and I heard Nora scream and fall to the ground. I ran forward and the invisible wall was gone and so was the Hellbeast, all the was left was the limp body of my little angel.

"Come on princess, wake up for daddy...Please don't leave us..." I felt tears fall down my face and anger washed over me. " Im going to put you to rest baby girl, I vow with every last breath I will get back the basterds that took you from us...don't worry, just sleep peacefully now." I picked her up and brought her over to the car and put her in the backseat. Nora came back to the car shaking with tears down her face and she got in the back and put Layláni head on her lap and started stroking her hair and whispering soothing words. I put the car in gear and backed out leaving this miserable place behind us.

...

Four days later I laid my princess in the ground and said my mournful goodbyes and watched as Nora did the same. Afterwards I took Nora's hand and we walked back to the car and had a quiet drive home. Since that day Nora hasn't been the same and when she sleeps I hear her softly say "She isn't dead" and ''I still feel her". I had to be strong for the both of us but in reality I was dying softly inside.

"Do you want something to eat Angel?" I whispered to her soothingly once we were laid out on the couch, she shook her head no and sniffled again. I got up and made her some lunch and came back and put it out on the table in front of her. "Patch I'm not hungry, you eat it." She said sorrowfully. "Angel...look I know you miss her but you need to eat you haven't eaten in three days and your starting to pale...I can't lose you too, don't starve yourself please." I begged her. She sighed defeated and picked up the toasted sandwich and took a small bite, it wasn't much but at least she's trying.

After I was sure she was going to eat without me standing there I went to the training room and started to punch the punching bag for anger release. Even though it has been only a few days I have been looking for every clue and help I could find and only thing I found out was that the man that helped the Hellbeast that fatal day was a man named Argile, he is like a little groupie that only comes out when the leader is in trouble, and that day the leader almost died.

I started to track him down day by day and soon I will find him and his little master and they will pay with their life for what they did to my princess.

I felt a breeze and the familiar presence of Nora filled the air. "Patch, come on lets take a bath and go to bed." She said exhausted. "Angel, just go start the water and I'll be up there in a minute." She left without another word and I fell to my knees and felt the warm liquid slid down my face.

...

**Nora point of view**

"You take top and I'll scope the building." Patch whispered. We were hidden in the forest and up ahead is a little place where the monster who took my daughter away from me goes for vacation from time to time, and it so happens he is here today for his funeral. Patch counted to three and I took off the the top of the building and Patch went inside to scope. I gave Patch updates on everything I see and he gave me some details on what he saw. I heard my cue to come in and i jumped down and walked into the room where Patch was waiting.

"Son of a...Why did you do it?" I shouted angrily. The monster was sitting in the chair bounded together by ropes but the symbols indented on them were holy symbols and the only thing that rendered him defenseless. I stalked up to him and punched him square in the face then asked him the question again.

He spit out blood and smiled with the pointed teeth showing traces of blood on them. " Qui vivet in furore, qui non peribit. Superstes in mundi pretium tantum est tuum, mors est infirmitate." I slapped him and Patch pulled me out into the hallway. "Patch what the hell did it say?" I was livid with anger and wasn't in the mood for uncooperative basterds.

"Angel, he said: He who is fierce shall live, He who is not shall perish. Surviving in this world is your only prize, weakness is only death. I say lets send this demon back to hell and make him wish he never wants to set foot on this Earth ever again." Patch walked back into the room and I stayed in the hallway not trusting myself with my actions. I heard Patch reading the words to send the demon back to hell and then screams came and then silence. Patch walked out the room and out the abandon building.

...

Once we got back to the house I went into Layláni's room and sat in the chair I used to hold her in when she was a baby for those few weeks and silently cried myself to sleep holding her old teddy bear.

**I didn't want Layláni to die but it kinda just happened. But don't worry things will get better for the family and then some surprises here and there but don't hate me for the death I. Promise. It. Will. Get. Better. Layláni would want the family happy not sad. Please review and keep reading Thanks to everybody who read this story so far. xoxoxo **


	10. Found Love

Chapter 8

**Patch point of view**

I carried Nora to our bedroom and wrote a not as to where I was going. I got in the car and drove off to my daughter's grave.

...

"Hey princess, We did it. We sent that monster back to hell...just for you." The first tear came down and I sat there quietly. "Remember when you first started walking and I chased you all around the house...and you bumped into the the kitchen counter and got flour all over you...you didn't cry but you laughed when Mommy screamed." I smiled and giggled at the old memory and kept talking.

"Mommy hasn't been handling this situation very well and I'm trying to stay strong for her but truthfully I don't think I'll be able to deal with it much longer. But I should get back to the house before Mommy wakes up and panic...haha...we both miss you so much princess. We love you." And with that final say I got up and took that painful walk back to the car.

Once I got back to the house Nora was still sleeping so I decided to go look up ways to contact Raphael.

...

**Nora point of view**

I woke up to voices coming from the living room and I heard Patch's voice but with our messed up life that still doesn't mean it's safe to go down without caution. I crept down the hallway and saw Patch sitting in a chair with his hands folded loosely in his lap, so I crept a little more and Patch eyes quickly saw my movement and...

"Nora come out its ok. I found a way to contact Raphael and Im trying to figure out how to see if we can bring Layláni back." Patch spoke calmly.

Did you find out anything useful so far? Patch didn't answer but instead held out his hand and I went over and sat in his lap comfortably. Raphael was what you would expect a a heavenly man to look like. He had long brown hair cascading down his back, his eyes were light blue almost clear, his sun kissed skin tone and he had a long deep blue silk robe with a silver rope around his waist. His features was sculpted and perfect. But not as perfect as my husband's...of course nobody compares to him! Raphael stared at me with questioning eyes and I realized I was asked a question. "Sorry, what did you say?" I said a little embarrassed.

"Do you have something Layláni recently worn or something she always carried with her?" Whoa. His voice is deep, it kinda reminds me of Mufasa from Lion King...hehe...oh yeah the question. "Um..I have her phone and her jacket she wore that day, which one would be better?"

"The jacket the should have some blood on it unless you washed it and in that case I would need the phone." I got up to retrieve the jacket and phone and gave them both to him. He looked thoroughly at the jacket and found the bloodstain, and before anybody judges me Patch wouldn't let me clean the jacket so we had it put up in the storage instead, he hovered his hand above the bloodstain and his hand lit up and there was blood coming out if the jacket. The blood looked fresh and new again and He made it rotate in a ball and then it disappeared.

...

Once we got to her grave it was a crack that ran from the tombstone to the end of the new growing grass. Raphael words kept playing through my head and I don't really have a clue to what he means by chant the words of freedom. "Post solis occurret in terram, ad ubi requiescit. Cumque caneret verba illa libertas consurget. Sole amplius appareret." Patch translated it: "When the Sun meets the ground, go to where she rests. When you chant the words of freedom she shall rise. When the Sun is no more, see her." So here we are at Layláni's grave and and Patch started speaking latin and I just stood there...sadly.

...

**Patch point of view**

"Spiritus liberaret eam. Liberavit. Alii spiritus inspirant corpori eius eam et uti bonis." I spoke the words in latin and afterwards I sat down and pulled Nora into my lap waiting for the sun to disappear.

...

A light started to shine through the crack in the ground and it shined so brightly we both covered our eyes. Once the light dimmed I looked at the newly formed hole in the ground saw nothing. No body, no casket, nothing but dirt. I looked around and saw only the trees swaying with the wind. I heard Nora make a sound and I looked back at her and saw that she was looking up at the sky.

There was a girl floating in the sky but she looked too big to Layláni, but then again Layláni was five feet two inches in her first few years of life. She started falling and I caught her, and thats when I saw my princess again...but now she's an adult...well she didn't have much of an childhood. She was unconscious but at least she is breathing.

...

We got her home and put her in the guest room bed since she is too big for her bed, then put some aspirin and a cup of water on the nightstand and waited until she wakes up.

...

**Nora point of view**

I sat in the bed room with my baby girl and her eyes shot wide open and she sat up and her eyes started to glow and she looked at me as if I was threating her somehow. "Layláni...calm down its Mommy...I mean your mother, calm down baby." I spoke to her soothingly afraid I was caused her to attack or something. Her eyes started to slowly go back to normal and she just sat there with confused eyes. I was about to ask questions and see if she feels okay but I was never really the one Layláni was really close with she loved her daddy more...I'm okay though.

"Patch!" I yelled.

Patch came in and he looked at his daughter with disbelief and he sat at the end of the bed. We all sat there silently waiting for some type of answer. "Princess...Layláni how do you feel? Do you know who we are?" Patch asked unsure.

"I remember who you are but Im so confused on how I'm breathing right now." She looked down at herself then sighed "Well there goes my childhood." Patch snickered then started to explain everything that happened a week ago.

**Please review...I feel as if I'm saying it just to say it...PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 9

**Patch point of view**

She sat there in stunned silence and blank expression. I told her I would give her some time to think about everything that has happened and that when she is ready we will talk. Nora and I (mostly Nora) have been pacing our room trying to figure out what Layláni is thinking and how can we help her and what will happen after today. Our bedroom door creaked open and there was nobody there, then I felt a dip in the bed then turned around and saw Layláni sitting in the bed looking a little lost and confused.

"So...I aged fifteen years and now Im nineteen years old? How is that possible?" I sighed and glanced at Nora sitting with her hands in her lap sitting slumped with an worried expression. "Princess we really don't have any answers. Hell I didn't think it was a large possibility you can be brought back. See if you can contact Raphael tonight and ask him, see if you can figure anything else about yourself and anything else important."

"Okay daddy, I guess I'll see yall in the morning. Goodnight Mommy and Daddy" she stood up and gave both of us a hug and a kiss on the cheek and vanished.

Nora and I laid down and I gently stroked her arm until I heard the familiar sound of her soft breathing. My phone started to vibrate and I reached over to the side table and saw the unknown number on the screen and I answered it with caution and curiosity.

"Hello?"

"Patch, The pain in my ass, how are you doing?" His voice was gruff and amused.

"Who is this? And what do you want?"

"Oh Patch I wondered if you thought you and your little lost puppy thinks that you're gonna get away with killing one of my assistants. Cause that would be a mistake. I know you bought that abomination back to life and and she is twice as strong, but I want you to know that I will do everything in my power to destroy everything good thing in your life until the only thing you can do is bury your loved ones. Or I will just ruin everything in your child's life instead...your pick."

"Go to hell you fucking prick. You won't touch me or my family or so help me God I will destroy you and everything around you." My anger was at an all time high and I was not about to let the douche threaten me or my family.

"Patch your language is very hostile. Listen I will make you a deal. Meet me on your beach at exactly midnight and we can work something out or just meet me and see where the night goes, again your choice. Come alone" and the phone went dead. "Son of a..." I put on my shoes and I put a blade in the waistband of my jeans and threw on a jacket and I left the house. That basterd won't be able to make another threat once I'm done with him.

...

**Nora point of view**

I woke up to the sun rays shining through our bedroom curtain and didn't feel the familiar dip in the bed. "Patch?" I sat up and glanced around the room trying to find a note or something to let me know where he went.

_Calm down Nora he might just be downstairs cooking breakfast or sitting out on the patio. Either way don't panic if you're not for sure._

I got up and walked downstairs as quickly and quietly as I can and when I reached the bottom it was still no sign of Patch. I searched all over the house and didn't find him, so I called his phone four times and left him voicemails and still no reply. So I went to Layláni's new room and found her still sleeping on her side. "Layláni get up! Your father is missing! We need to go find him, NOW!" She rushed out of bed and we went to my closet and threw on whatever our fingers touched first. When this is all over I need to take her shopping for her own clothes. We got in the car and drove to all the places Patch usually goes and asked if anybody seen him in the past twelve hours.

...

**Patch point of view**

I got to the beach and I sat there waiting for the creature to show his face. I soon heard a whooshing sound followed by laughter. "Patch, you really came. Aww it truly is a honor to be in your presence. Can I have your autograph so I can frame it to keep forever?" He was a normal everyday looking man but his eyes was the only thing abnormal about him. They were burning red and glowing. His blonde hair fell loosely over his eyes and he had a casual shirt and jeans on.

"Who. Are. You?" I stared him down and pronounced every word with threats behind each and every word. He laughed and started walking towards the water. "Patch dear boy my name is Miniel and in time you will learn everything you need to know about me so just be patient dear child."

"Fuck you. Don't call me child and stay away from me and my family. You prick." I turned to walk away and he spoke once more.

" Don't you ever wonder about your parents? Even though your a fallen angel and your real "Father" is God but your parents had you and you never wandered what happened to them? Well I'm glad to see you never give up without a fight...Just like how I fought to convince people to let your mother have you. The only way your alive is because your mother and I had to leave you up in heaven while we had to fall to this shit-hole. And THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME?" And just like that he vanished.

I fell to my knees and tears trickled down my face. I just met my father and he turned out to be this monster, I stood up with a new purpose in mind and went for a walk.

...

**Nora point of view**

I reached in my pocket and pulled out my phone and saw Patch calling. "Patch? Baby oh my gosh we've been looking everywhere for you!...Oh well next time let me know you went for a walk and how long have you been gone?...Okay well get back home soon, be careful babe, bye." I sighed in relief and we drove back to the house.

...

I walked into the kitchen and found Patch at the dining table with his arms crossed and with a lost expression on his face. "Hey, what's wrong?" I asked him calmly not knowing what caused him to be in such a serious mood.

"My parents...My fucking dad is the person who sent that creature to kill Layláni. He called me last night right after you went to sleep and threaten me and told me to meet him at the beach, he told me his name was Miniel and that he is my father. He wants me to suffer by killing everybody I love and wants me to bury everybody one by one. Nora he won't touch us I swear on everything He will did first." Patch was shedding tears and he hugged me around the waist and cried out of anger. I held onto him and I heard a soft sniffle come from out the hallway and saw Layláni there with a single tear falling from her face.

...

**Should I add some lemon scenes in this story? I have been thinking aboutit lately and I just decided to ask you guys. Please Review and keep reading! xoxoxo**


	12. Relax

Chapter 10

After Patch shared the news...

**Patch point of view**

I walked up stairs into the bedroom and slammed the door. I need time to think because if I plan this wrong Nora and Layáni will die. I need to find some contacts or friends...but I'm not very friendly so I just need to find people that will help. And I know who to start with.

...

**Nora point of view**

I sat on the couch comforting Layláni. I feel horrible that she is taking this so hard but then again her grandfather sent somebody to kill her. "Hey, shhh it's ok...your father wouldn't let him hurt us, he'd die before that happens..."

"And thats the problem! Daddy would do anything for us even if that means somehow he would die at the end. And that monster wants me and if I am stronger like he says then I can stop him. If Daddy can meet his dad again and set up a date where we can have one final battle to determine who lives and who dies, then we can end it once and for all." Layláni said. I don't think she is thinking this through. I just nod my head and sit back on the couch. Patch bursts out the bedroom and runs downstairs and stands in front of us.

"We need to go visit your friends Nora." Patch said calmly.

...

We sat at the airport waiting for Vee to get off the plane and I heard someone call my name from behind. "Hey Grey! Missed me?" Scott stood there standing at a good 6 feet and 2 inches smiling with the teeth showing all. He had on a dark blue t-shirt and light blue jeans with brown timberland boots.

"Omg! Scott! How have you been?" I ran and hugged him but not before I saw Patch give me a glare. Oh who cares Scott is just my friend. I jumped on him and we fell laughing. "I see you've been in the gym since I last saw you. You know you could never take me down that easily before...so whats the secret? huh?" He nudged me with his elbow and I sat up laughing and light punched him in his arm.

"Alright are you two done Vee and Gavin is coming." Patch helped me up and we walked away towards my best friend.

...

We got home a little later and helped Vee and Gavin in their guest room and Scott into his. I introduced Layláni to everybody and explained everything they needed to know about her only, I'll tell them everything else once we all settled down.

"So Layláni, how does it feel to be a new breed and have that much power in your possession?" Scott asked.

"It's hard sometimes because so far the only person with the ability to help me with my powers is Raphael and he can only do so much, and having this much power is great but i don't really know how to use it." Layláni said plainly.

"Well It has been a long day lets eat and go to bed." I spoke up ready to get something to eat besides chips from the snack cabinet.

...

We all sat at the table and ate. We had ham, dressing, macaroni and cheese, sweet potatoes, mashed potatoes, rolls and for the drink we all had wine. "Wow Nora since when can you cook?"

"Shut up Vee."

"I'm just messing with you. I always knew you could cook."

"Yea, Grey, this is really good."

"Thanks Scott."

"Ha! I get to eat her cooking all the time."

"Thanks for commenting Patch."

...

We sat and ate and laughed and just enjoyed each other company. Afterwards we all went to our rooms for the night and I took a shower while Patch fell out on the bed.

...

**Patch point of view**

I pretended to be sleepy while Nora went to take a shower I snuck the candles out the closet and ran downstairs to get the rose petals from the refrigerator and ran back upstairs. I put roses on the bed, floor and I made a path leading to the bedroom door outside to the balcony. I ran back inside and threw on my pajama pants with no shirt. Cause Nora loves my body! And I grabbed the wine, ice bucket, and plate of strawberries and grapes and went outside to wait for her to come.

...

"Patch!" Nora cried.

"What gotten into you, I mean I love it but I just didn't expect it." I turned around and gave her my famous grin and wrapped my arms around her tiny frame. I kissed her on her forehead and gently whispered in her ear. "Nora I know after everything that has been happening we really haven't

had time to have time to ourselves. Tonight I want you just to relax and have fun."

I kissed her all over her face and finally her lips. I picked her up and felt her long legs wrap around my torso and I walked over to the bed and laid her down gently. I hovered over her while kissing her and I skillfully unbutton her jeans and pulled them down. Pulled back far enough to whisper to her. "Are you ready?"


	13. Tonight

**THIS CHAPTER WILL HAVE SMUT IN IT. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE SMUT DON'T READ ANY FURTHER SKIP TO THE NEXT CHAPTER. I REPEAT THIS CHAPTER ONLY CONTAIN SMUT! I WILL BE POSTING TWO CHAPTERS. ONE FOR SMUT ONLY AND THE OTHER WILL CONTINUE THE STORY. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

**CHAPTER 11**

"Are you ready?"

"Yes." she whispered seductively in my ear. I started kissing her lips, then moved down all the way until I got to her pajama shorts. I bit the rim with my teeth then tugged them down until they came all the way off. I kissed my way up her long sexy legs and when I go to her thighs I slowly pried them apart then I kissed her most sensitive areas.

"So wet for me angel." I whispered in appreciation. She tugged on my hair and I went back up to her lips and kissed her lovingly while pulling her panties off. I rubbed her clit teasing her until she begged for more, then I heard the magic words. "More."

I stuck my middle finger in working her, then slipped two more fingers in. I heard a moan escape from her and I smirked knowing I was making her feel good. I pulled my fingers out and stuck one in her mouth and she sucked her juice off. After she was done I sucked the rest of the juice from my other fingers and I stripped my clothes off and went back down. I lapped up the juices flowing from her clit she moaned my name loudly as she came and I took that has my cue. I stuck my cock in and started pumping first it was slow and smooth then it became rough and hard.

"Fuck! Patch!...Harder. Faster! Ohhhh...Right there! Yesss." She screamed. I obeyed her commands and just to tease her I stopped and pulled out.

"Patch! Why did you stop?" she said frustrated. I brought her closer to me and rubbed my cock over her mouth. "Suck it and I'll finish." She just stared at me with pure frustration in her eyes. " Please baby. Suck it good and I'll finish." I kept rubbing my cock over her mouth and she finally opened it and started sucking. "Oh shit Nora! Take it all in." I moaned.

A few minutes later I felt my orgasm near and pulled my cock out of her mouth. I pushed her back on her back and I entered her roughly and pounded into her hard. She screamed her orgasm and soon after I came. I pulled out and started lapping up our cum not wanting to spill any of it. Once I was done she tugged my hair and I went up to kiss her and she moaned at the taste of it our cum mixed. We laid there for a while trying to calm our breathing.

"Patch I miss that. " She spoke. I turned to her and smirked. "Me too. We really haven't had time but I'm glad we made time tonight." she turned and put her head on my chest and intertwined her leg with mine.

"So since we're awake, do you want to talk about the situation or just go to sleep?" she asked. I played with her sexy hair between my fingers

"Nora we can talk about it in the morning with everybody else. But right now what do you think about having a round two." I felt her smile against my chest and she sat up and kissed on my lips. "I don't know do you think you can keep up?"

I smiled at the challenge and I flipped her on her stomach. Challenge accepted angel.


	14. The next morning

**Chapter 11**

**THIS ONE IS THE CHAPTER CONTINUING THE STORY. NO SMUT IN IT. ENJOY.**

**Nora point of view.**

The next morning I woke up and tried to get out of bed but when I moved my legs I groaned internally at the soreness. I struggled getting up then I heard a sound come from behind me.

"What's so funny Patch?" I turned and gave him a glare.

"Hey I told you last night you would wake up sore during round two. Now you have to suffer." He laughed and got out of bed and came around to help me stand up.

"Yeah whatever help me get in the shower."

"Angel, if I help you I would join you then we would end up having sex in the shower. Now do you wanna get cleaned or not?" she sighed and let me go to walk painfully to the bathroom. I laughed silently.

"Stop laughing Patch." How did she know?

Shhhh, Angel, people are sleeping.!

She groaned in annoyance and started the water. I walked downstairs and into the kitchen to get breakfast started -after I washed my hands of course- I was making pancakes, waffles,toast,bacon,sausage,eggs,fresh orange juice, and oatmeal. I set the ingredients out and started cooking.

...

**Vee point of view **

I woke up to the sun shining through the curtains and I had to take a minute to remember where I was. I breathe deeply the scent of my husband next to me and I quietly got out of bed to go take a shower.

...

Once I got back to the room Gavin was already dressed and hair soaked. I stared at him confused to how he took a shower already when I was in the bathroom.

"Hey...Gavvy? How did you take a shower already? I was in the bathroom." I said questioningly.

"When we got here yesterday and before they introduced us to Layláni Patch showed me the full house. It is a total of six bedrooms and five and a half baths. There is also a weight room, a game room, a study room, and a panic room. Oh and an attic and an basement. They have their own private beach too. Oh and Patch also showed me their garage. They have eight cars. I mean I know house is expensive but theirs must cost a fortune." I was surprised and shocked to hear all this.

"Nora will have to show me the whole house and the beach later. Lets go downstairs to make everybody some breakfast. "

...

**Patch point of view**

I was just about done cooking and all that was left was to cut up some fruit. I heard footsteps come down the stairs and I turned to my right and saw Vee and Gavin standing there.

"Well we were gonna cook for you guys but I see you beat us to it. Anyways it all looks good." She smiled and walked away. Gavin came in and took out plates spoons, forks, and knives and went to go set the table.

Layláni came down soon after Gavin left the kitchen and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Good morning dad! Where is mom?"

"She should be down in a bit. Why don't you take the food and put it on the table for me." She smiled and started to pick up the waffles and pancake platters.

Vee, Gavin, Layláni and I all sat at the table waiting for Nora and Scott to come down. We were just talking about random things to pass the time.

"Patch should you go check on Nora. She has been up there for a while now." Gavin spoke.

"Yeah and I should go check on Scott, he still might be sleeping." Vee spoke.

We both go up and went up stairs to check on Nora and Scott. Once I got to the room I opened the door and saw Nora standing with her back facing the opposite of the door and her towel around her feet. Scott was standing right behind her, his hands gripping her ass and she moaned a little.

"What the hell?"


	15. Reality

**This chapter can be a little confusing. But everything will make sense in the next chapter. Just bear with it until then. And keep a look out because I should be posting another chapter later.**

**Chapter 12**

**Nora point of view**

I got out the shower and wrapped a towel around my body. I walked out the bathroom and went to the dresser to pick out some panties and a bra. I chose black lace boy shorts and a black laced bra. I laid them out on the bed and dropped my towel, I heard a cough and I gave a little giggle.

"Patch, you act like you never seen me naked before. Come help me with my bra." Footsteps approached and I wondered why Patch hasn't said anything.

"Nora." and He breathed in deeply.

"Scott!" He grabbed my ass and My body betrayed me by giving a moan in appreciation.

"What the hell." A deep voiced growled from behind us. Patch. Shit.

I bent to pick up my towel as Scott stepped out the way. As I was wrapping the towel around my body once again, I heard a loud thump and turned around to see Scott against the wall with Patch hand around his throat and punching the hell out of him.

"Patch! Stop! Please! Stop!" I pleaded.

Vee ran in and tried to help Scott by trying to pry Patch off of him. But no luck. Gavin and Layláni came in and Layláni eyes started glowing and in a blink of a eye Patch was across the room pin to the wall.

"Layláni let me go! I will kill you Scott! Ughhh! let me go!" Patch yelled struggling to get free.

"No dad. Calm down." Layláni calmly said.

"Vee can you help Gavin get Scott. Layláni leave with them." I said sadly.

Layláni, Vee, Scott, and Gavin left and I turned to face an angry Patch.

"Let me explain." I begged.

"What the fuck was he doing touching you Nora." he said in a stern tone.

"Patch after I got my underwear out the dresser, I took off my towel and thats when I heard a cough I thought that it was you so I said 'you seen me naked before, come in and help me with my bra'" I took a deep breath then finished. "Thats when Scott said my name and he cupped my ass." I looked at him pleading for him to understand.

"Did you like it?" he said in the same tone.

"I didn't physically like it. But my body did. I swear I didn't want him to touch me. Patch please believe me!" Tears poured down my face, two warm arms enclosed me and that made me cry even more.

"Shhh, I forgive you but I don't forgive Scott. He can't stay here anymore. I don't care if he is going to help us, He. Can't. Stay. Here." I nodded just sat there with Patch's arms around me.

"Angel get dressed and meet us down for breakfast, I think its cold now but we have a microwave for a reason." he left the room shutting the door quietly and went downstairs. I sat on the bed trying to regather myself before going to face everybody.

...

Patch point of view

I walked downstairs and I saw Scott sitting at the table with an icepack on his jaw.

"Pack your shit and get the fuck out of my house." I said calmly. No reason to start another fight, if you would call the first one a fight.

"Patch he can leave after breakfast and whatever you made us fly out here for. Just relax and eat." Vee said. I sat down and glared at Scott until Nora came down a little later.

"Im sorry everybody. Lets just forget that and move on to important stuff, like the reason you are all here." she said all professional like.

"Well earlier this month Layláni died. But when she died she was only a kid in the eighth grade, what killed her a creature called a Hellbeast. We don't really know what it is but we know who sent it. His name is Miniel and he is my father. He said that he and my mother had to fall after they gave birth to me since I wasn't suppose to be born..."

Scott snickered at that and I shot him a death glare and he stopped immediately. "He said that he wants to either kill Layláni then Nora and have me bury everybody I love one by one or have everybody die Layláni loves and watch her bury them one by one. Either we need to stop him. I can't let him hurt any of you."

"So your dad sent a Hellbeast to kill Layláni...because...she was a hybrid that isn't suppose to exsist? And your dad doesn't like you because?" Vee asked.

"I think its because Layláni was created. Otherwise I have no clue." I replied.

"So what should we do dad?"

"We need to find a way to keep everybody safe. And Nora we need to go pick your mom up later today."

"Okay."

"So are we suppose to just stay here until something happens?"

"No we're gonna stay here. You're leaving." I clenched my teeth holding in my temper.

"If you haven't seen the whole house Nora will take you through it and show you our panic room and escape routes. And everybody can put their car in the garage. Other than that I think that all thats need to be said." I started to get up when Scott stood up and stood in front of me.

"Scott do you really think thats a good idea?" I said temper rising.

"Doesn't matter we need to talk." he took off upstairs. I turned to follow already planning different ways to hide his body until his body heals himself.

"Patch don't hurt him." Nora warned me. I turned to her and gave her a look that said 'no promises' and walked to "Scott's" room.

...

"What the hell do you want? Besides Nora." I said harshly.

"Look Patch I saw her naked and it turned me on. I wasn't thinking straight and I wanted to touch her. I know I shouldn't have done it but lets face it. Im the only one in the house single besides Layláni and I have needs!" Scott yelled.

"I don't give a fuck about your needs. Nora is mine and I don't want you to touch whats mine. Point. blank. simple."

"Fine. Im only here to make sure Nora and Lani is safe. You can go crawl into a hole and die somewhere for all I care. After this hunt you don't have to see me again but as of right now we need to work together so we can stop _your_ dad." Scott said smugly.

"Fuck you Scott. And I can put aside our feud for the sake of loved ones just for the situation but anything outside of that will be a problem for you. Agreed?"

"Agreed."

...

Nora point of view

After that weird morning I cleaned the kitchen with the help of Vee and Lani and I went back to the master bedroom and went outside on the balcony. I breathed in the fresh warm air and sighed happy that everything is settled and over with.

"Mom? Do you want to talk about this morning or about something else?" Layláni asked shyly.

"You want something. What do you need? Money, a different life, clothes? Oh yea we need to go shopping for you. Anyways what can I help you with."

"Okay so I know I was just dead and stuff and now Im alive but when I sleep at night and have my practices with Raphael, this boy name Travis came to bring a message to Raphael. He saw me and I felt some spark between us. Raphael cut practice early and left but Travis stayed and we spent all night together and he is a really good guy. We've been talking for three days now and I was wondering if he can come here and meet you guys.?" Layláni explained.

"Im thrilled you found somebody but do you really think that right now is a good time to bring him here? I mean I would love to have him... but under a different circumstance."

"Your mother is right Lani. You need to practice and stay safe, all that boy would do is distract you from the important goal." Patch chimed in. He walked through the door and sat by the chair beside me and clasped his hands loosely together in his lap.

"Okay I can train and focus while he is here. I do it when Im with Raphael and I can do it here. Please! And plus he can help us. He knows a spell that would cast a shield over the house and the only way to enter or leave it is if you were already inside the shield when it was created. Please can he stay?"

"Fine Layláni but the first sign of trouble and he is out okay?" Patch always caves in. Layláni jumped and screamed for joy and ran out the room. Patch gave me a silent look that said 'everything is fine' I sat on his lap and we just sat there enjoying each others company.

...

"Okay so we should take precautions. Like what if he brings more people than we can handle? We need to have a back up plan. I say that we need to set traps just in case its too much to handle. But the traps wouldn't be any ordinary traps they will be symbols to keep them in place. Like wards. And the only they can get out is if the symbol is broken." Travis said.

For the past few hours we have been discussing the plans to fight Miniel. Layláni brought over Travis and he is a really nice kid. He has sandy blonde hair like Scott and golden skin with blueish clear eyes. He was wearing a black robe but he said he felt out of place here so he changed into some black pants and a white loose shirt with black combat boots. Layláni been focusing so far, I know she is trying really hard to prove Patch wrong.

"So where do we set up the traps? And what does the symbols look like?" I said. Travis showed us mental clips of each ward and what happens if somebody gets caught in them. I've seen some of them symbols before...oh! They are like demon traps with the encircled star.

"Alright well lets go out and set the traps around the beach and we will meet back here at 6. Don't stay out too long everybody pair up. Scott stay here and watch for anything strange." I ordered and we all left with cans of spray paint.


	16. Back Home

Chapter 13

The group have been walking all over the beach spray painting symbols and covering them up with what was close. And now they are back at the house with Scott.

...

**Layláni point of view**

Travis and I walked slowly back to the house just enjoying the time alone. The sun was starting to go down a little and it looked really nice. Travis had his arms wrapped around my waist and I had my head laying against his shoulder, just having a very relaxed time.

"Láni, what are you thinking about?" Travis whispered.

"Just how perfect this moment is. I mean, its peaceful and we're alone. It all feels nice." I whispered back. I let out a little laugh and kissed my forehead as we approached the house. I saw mom and dad walking hand and hand through the door and from the other side of the driveway I saw aunt Vee and her husband laughing with Gavin's arm around aunt Vee neck. I sighed in contempt and we walked into the house.

...

**Nora point of view**

"Hey Scott. Did anything interesting happen?" I asked when Patch walked upstairs to start our bath water.

"Nope. Just been sitting here...bored...alone...How come Im the only one in the house without anybody. I just have to sit here and be the seventh wheel. And it's sucks to be the third wheel, imagine how I feel right now." Scott said annoyed and frustrated.

"Oh, well lets make a deal. When Vee, Layláni, and I go shopping for some clothes, you can come with us and try and find you somebody to hang out with. Deal?" I kinda feel bad for him. I didn't know he felt like this...well I had a feeling but hey. Who knew?

"Fine." He walked off mumbling something about being sexually frustrated. Ha.

...

I closed the door the the bedroom and locked it knowing that we won't come out the room until dinner time.

"Patch?...Where are you?" I sang. I saw a shadow move from the corner of my eye and I turned to look and saw a toned chest blocking my view. Soon arms slowly enveloped me and I was pulled closer the the chest.

"Is the water ready?"

"Yes"

"Good." I pulled away from him and turned to walk to the bathroom dropping clothing along the way until I was just in my panties and bra.

"Nora you will be the death of me." Patch let out a deep animalistic growl and started taking off his clothes following me into the bathroom and shutting the door.

_Click._

...

**Vee point of view**

Gavin and I decided to give Nora a break and cook dinner tonight. I opened the refridgerator abd was about to pull out some lettuce when a hand stopped me from advancing.

"Don't move or Mr. Skittles gets it." A deep, too familiar voice threaten.

I playfully elbowed Gavin in his stomach while giving off a not-so loud laugh. "If you hurt Mr. Skittles, you will be sleeping by yourself for three days and you can't touch me. At. All." I made my voice seductive and said everything teasingly. Mr. Skittles is my bright red bear Gavin gave to me for valentines day and I guess it was love at first sight because I never let anything happen to it.

Gavin let out a sigh as he dropped Mr. Skittles on the counter. "Why so mean?" I laughed and he kissed me slow and softly.

"Alright you can finish cooking now." Gavin walked out the kitchen with a smirk that will easily get wiped off tonight."

...

**Layláni point of view**

Travis and I laid in my temperary room cuddled up against each other just breathing in each other's air.

"So what do you think you would want to do when this is all over?" Travis asked softly.

"I want you to take me to where you live...or wherever you go when I wake up." I replied.

"Ok. I live in a temple...well a heavenly house I should say. It is not as big as this house since it would too much room for one person but it is big enough for more than 5 people to live in it."

"I can't wait to see it." Travis smiled and kissed me passionately.

"Your wish is my command."

...


	17. Messenger

**Patch point of view**

After Nora and I had our little sex fest in the tub she went down stairs to set the table up. My phone started ringing and I answered.

"Hello son. I just wanted to say that I won't surprise you with my apprence but I will set a date and we will have a final battle to determine who will live and die. You and you family needs to be ready in two weeks. Thats plenty of time to prepare. That is all."

_click._

"Shit! Ughh. Damnit!" I rushed downstairs to tell everyone about the news. I walked into the dinning room table and saw everyone's gaze fix on me.

"I just got a call from Miniel. And He said that we have two weeks to prepare for the all out battle to determine who lives and who dies. So from now on, we need to be on high alert. And we also need to be training. Layláni you and Travis will train in your dream thing, Scott and Vee will train, And Nora and I will train. Gavin I would let you train with is...but this isn't a human battle. Miniel found a way to kill us, I feel it. And I don't want you to get caught up in crossfire. So after today, get your mind ready for the next two weeks."

Everybody agreed with a nod or with just an okay. I sat down and started filling my plate with food. No one said a word all breakfast and I felt a little bad ruining everybody morning but I couldn't wait to bring them important news like that.

...

**Layláni point of view**

After breakfast Travis and I wet up to my bedroom and laid down on the bed with his arms wrapped around me. We sat there just listening to the sounds of our calm breathing and fell asleep like that.

In my dream Travis was standing in front of me shielding my view. There was a blinding light and I was about to move around him to see what happened when a strange feel of power emitted from the light. I skillfully moved from behind Travis before he had a chance to stop me and saw the thing that was giving off the power. She had red long hair that came to her waist, her figure was perfect, and she had just the slightest tan. But what really threw me off was her eyes. They were fully black. Not like dad's but her's was all the way black, no whiteness at all.

"Oh look the hybrid came out to play." Her voice was soft but had that 'don't fuck with me' sound to it.

"Who the hell are you?" I said calmly.

"My name is Ruby. But that's irrelevant, But what is relevant is, I was sent to give you a message to help you try to prepare for the final battle. Just some vital information." The Ruby chick stood there with a devious smile on her face looking directly at me the whole entire time.

"So are you gonna tell us or just waste my time?" I asked annoyed.

"Demons. Prepare to fight them. Cause last time I checked demons never really been apart of the equation. But since the fallen are gone who is gonna do 'his' dirty work." The Ruby chick turned around ready to walk away, but I wasn't done talking, so I clenched my fist into a tight ball making her freeze on spot.

"Don't think I said you could leave. Turn around." I loosened the grip I had on her and she turned around face red full of anger and I couldn't bring myself to care. She's the one who tried to walk away.

"You'll find out so-"

"Wrong answer." I my grip tighten back up a little more and I heard a bone crack. The Ruby chick yelled out and she looked back at me and I just smirked.

"Are you gonna tell me or do I need to break another fucking bone?" I said anger bubbling under the surface.

Ruby didn't say anything so I gripped harder and she screamed out, I heard another two bones break.

"F-Fine! Stop! I-I'll tell you!" I let go of my grip and she fell to the ground on her knees.

"A demon. You grandfather sent me to let you know that you're fighting against us. So that you all would know that y'all have no chance. T-To sleep knowing you met the thing that will end you life. That's it. I swear!" She pleaded.

I scuffed. "Ha. I'm suppose to believe that the thing that will kill me is a demon. If you are a demon then I have nothing to be scared of, seeing how I broke you down without touching you physically. And only using a spark of power. Damn I'm good." I let out a chuckle and was about to leave when Ruby spoke again.

"There are many more stronger than me and you're the only one with those powers. What about your family?" She tried to smirk and I gripped her in my hold again, with my anger breaking surface.

"My family won't be intimidated by you or your kind. So go run back home you little bitch and tell you master I said he can go fuck himself. You're dismissed." I snapped my finger and she vanished. To where? Back to where she came from. Where is that? I have no fucking clue.

A hand touched my shoulder and I turned around and saw Travis standing there with a grin on his face.

"What?" I said.

"Nothing...just that you're such a badass Lani."

"You know it." He wrapped his arm around my neck and pulled me closer to him. I looked up with a light smile playing across my face. Travis leaned down and kissed me hard and passionately.

"So. I'm guessing we need to tell the family about the news." Travis whispered once we pulled back from the kiss.

"Nah. Let's wait until tomorrow." I whispered back.

"You just want to continue this." He pointed between us and I smirked and leaned back in for another kiss.

...


End file.
